Smurfy Dream
by Katie Cassaundra
Summary: A new pony in Equestria? A new smurf in the village? AT THE SAME TIME? Something must be up... Will Neo and Silleh ever get to the bottem of this? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Neon Dream

Chapter 1:

"RAAAAAUGH!"

_SMASSSSSH._

Mic Sterling quickly turned and jolted to the closed door where the commotion had originated. He cautiously knocked on the door. "Um…Neo, you okay in there?" He quickly slid back about 4 feet, he knew me too well.

The door slammed open and I, Neon Dream, using my horn, threw a book on the floor. Then I picked it up and did it again. And again, and again. Mic watched with a semi amused expression, which I realized right away.

"_What?_" Boy, was I upset. Mic walked to the book and picked it up with his mouth, then he placed it on the table. The book was studied for about a minute before he said, "Twilight Sparkle won't be happy when you return this."

"It's not her book." I angrily muttered.

Mic was officially interested. With a raised eye brow he started flipping through the pages. Inside the book were different talents that could be learned. He quickly scanned multiple ones until he found one that would make sense of all the noise.

"Teleportation?" He shoved the book closed with his nose and walked back over to her. "You already know teleportation."

"Not that one." I said with a voice that sounded much more upset then I meant it to. I suddenly hopped up and had my incredibly serious face on, but if you saw it, there was no way you could take it seriously. I know this now. Mic bit his lip to keep himself from offending me. "It'll teach me to teleport away. _Way_ away. Like, another _universe_ away." Now it all made sense.

Here, let me make sense of all this.

I'm new to Ponyville. Actually, I'm new to everything, even Equestria. I woke up two months ago about half a mile outside Ponyville without a single memory of my past. I had no trouble figuring out what I could do in Ponyville, though. I love to write, to make things up, to tell stories. Within my first month here, I was beginning to run Ponyville Theater. I needed help, of course. Somepony to build props, assist, etc. I ended up hiring Mic Sterling, the most accident-prone colt I've ever met. It's not his fault either. He isn't a klutz or anything, the weirdest things just seem to happen to him for no reason. A popular one is lighting. He used to have to keep light on his hooves and jump around to avoid lighting constantly. Fortunately, I got to meet Princess Celestia and I informed her of his problem. She gave Mic a special gem that he has to carry around where he goes to keep the lighting away. Oh, another thing about Mic, he has no cutiemark. Even I have a cutiemark, even though I don't know what it's for. Mic's got nothin'. He's been fired from every job he's ever gotten, except for the one here with me, poor guy. Anyway, we've only been working together for a little over a month and I already don't know what I'd do without him. I am positive that there is nopony in Ponyville who works harder than my Mic.

Continuing with my story, Mic gave me back the book and wished me luck before he went back to polishing the stage floor. With his headphones on, rock music emanating from them, and an occasional dance move; he worked swiftly and quickly. Nopony I know works like Mic. Sometimes it's funny to just sit and watch.

"Raugh!"

_CRASSSSH!_

"Urgh…" Again, I am alone in the room, picking myself up from crashing into the wall. "Stupid…book…" I winced from the pain in my back leg that I've landed on five times. "I've just gotta do it…I just…" I laid down. "I have to know who I was…"

Basicly, after I got situated in Ponyville, I asked around to see if anypony knew me. Nopony knew me. Nopony had ever _heard_ of me. The Princesses and nopony they knew had ever heard of me. Also, I have these light blue highlights in my hair. I didn't get my hair highlighted and I know I didn't get them highlighted before. How do I know? Well, maybe I'm just too new at life to know better, but, last time I checked highlighted hair doesn't glow.

It happened once for about two seconds when I got really mad at this one colt. He was acting like he was all that and stuff and was demanding things like a "special seat"- nopony could sit near him, he insulted Mic after he accidently burned my blueprints of a new prop (Worry not, it was only a copy.), then he had the _gall_ to mock my highlights! I was furious. Mic was totally surprised at me when I completely flipped my lid on him and my hair glowed. According to Mic, my eyes glowed too. Not so sure what that was all about, but it got me even more interested into my past.

"Okay, once more."

_BANNNG!_

"Oooo…" Mic responded sitting outside the door. He had finished the work assigned to him and was patiently waiting for her fight with the wall to end. At last, it did. Mic opened the door to see Neon lying on her back, panting.

"Heeeey…Miiiic…" I managed to say between pants.

"Letter for you." Said as he flung it my way. Too tired to get up, I used my horn to catch it and read it quickly. It was a letter that told the secret to learning the teleportation talent! "THAT'S WHERE I WENT WRONG!" My sudden outburst startled Mic. With sudden new found energy, I hopped up and practiced it once more. But this time instead of colliding with a wall I froze. In mid air!

I landed on my feet. I couldn't believe it. "It works…"

"But you're still here…" Mic mentioned confused.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to do it now. I've been testing to see if I'm able to do it. Before I actually go, I'd like to say good bye to everypony and make sure things 'll run well here without me." Neon trots around the room explaining.


	2. Chapter 2 Silleh Smurf

Chapter 2:

Well, things seemed to be looking up, didn't they? Although, I wish I could say the same for a friend I meet in the near future. For you see, in a little 'itsy bitsy village, (Far, _far_ away.) there lived little blue 'isty bitsy creatures. They were nothing like ponies, dragons, or even mythical creatures that I've only read of. They were a different type of creature called "Smurfs".

In the Smurf Village, things are much different then here in Equestria. For one, they have no form of money, they share everything and worked together to get things done. And, almost like our Princess but not quite, they had a leader. Papa Smurf is what they called him, to match his personality and job. In fact, every smurf in the village was named after a trait or type of job. In a way, it kind of reminds me of pony names in Equestria- and our cutiemarks. Anyway, the smurfs in the smurf village love and care for each other there, it's simply darling. They're always just so nice.

"Silleh Smurf, honestly, can't you do _anything_ right?"

Well...almost always.

"Oh, smurf it, Brainy." Silleh Smurf grumbled as she got on her knees and started picking up the books on the floor. "How was I supposed to know you were going to drop a load of bricks on my head?"

Brainy was majorly offended. "They're not _bricks!_" He argued Then he calmed down and composed himself, rather quickly. "They're my latest collection of books I've wrote. Brainy Smurf's Guide To Housecleaning."

Silleh gave him a sarcastically dry look. "Yeah, okay, sure. What exactly makes you think _you're_ fit to write books like that?" She set his books down and stood up to insult him to his face. "You haven't smurfed a finger all day!"

Brainy was appalled. "That's not true! I've been working!"

"Oh, when? Where? What was it? Tell me it wasn't just smurfing the books on my head." Silleh snarled.

Briany's eyes darted left, then right. The he was composed once again. "I was practicing for what I'm going to do in the future."

"And, smurf tell, is that exactly?" Her eye brow was raised and her hands on her hips.

"Being Papa Smurf." Brainy said confidently. "I'm going to be taking over his place one day."- Is what he wanted to say. He was immediately cut off after his first sentence by Silleh cracking up.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Silleh picked up all the books and "smurfed" them back over to Brainy. "I'll be back...heh...Papa Smurf."

Brainy could barely keep a grip on all the books that were shoved into his hands. How could Silleh do that? It was just like her to ignore his authority, and everyone else's. She's even been seen ignoring _Papa Smurf!_ Whatever the reason was, it was completely rude and unacceptable. And she's supposed to help. He was so mad.

"SILLEH! SMURF BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME WITH THIS MESS!" Silleh was gone. Brainy complained and grumbled to the point of him sounding like Grouchy. "It's your mushroom too!" Brainy knew she couldn't hear him, but he wanted to say it anyway. Gosh, did that Silleh tick him off.

"Golly, Brainy. It is? I thought you said it was crowded enough with you and Silleh." Clumsy asked leaning in from the doorway.

Startled, Brainy dropped all his books, which- coincidentally, landed on his head. "CluuuuumSSSSY!" Now Brainy had, had it.

"Uh, yeah, Brainy?" Clumsy put on a goofy grin.

Recently, a small flood had damaged a third of the mushroom houses. Handy definitely had his hands full. Until their houses were repaired, the smurfs without houses stayed with their friends. But Silleh Smurf was new to the village. She actually arrived around that time after the flood. She was very silly most of the time which is how she got her name, but she spelled it in a silly way. Brainy would always nag her about it, and everything else as well. But it wasn't just Brainy; she hadn't really found her place there. Although she tried her best, something about her made her so...so _not_ like a smurf. Anyway, to sum it up, all the smurfs weren't exactly comfortable with her living there. The only smurfs that welcomed her were Papa Smurf and Clumsy. As of recently, though, her group of friends has a new member. Poet Smurf. He would've been friends with her sooner but he was told some strange rumors about her. That aside, she was now rooming with Brainy.

_Ugh, Brainy._ Silleh thought walking through the village. _...Well, it could be worse._ She stopped in front of Smurfette's mushroom. Tons of noise could be heard inside. _I could be living with Smurfette. _Silleh knocked on the door.

"I got it! I got it!" Came a young, high pitched voice. It was Sassette.

"You got it last time, Sassette!" Snappy argued.

_CRASH!_

"Oh, _no!_" Smurfette cried. "Stop it! Stop it now! I'm getting the door!" With much force the door was slammed open. "_What?_"

It was a terribly shocking sight. Smurfette was holding Baby Smurf and all the other smurflings were arguing behind her, but not as loud now; her hair was completely messed up (I'm guessing she hasn't looked in mirror in awhile or she'd be fussing about it.) and a very decorative vase was shattered upon the floor. Boy, did she look like the mother of the year. Her upset face changed when she saw it was Silleh and made a questionable expression. She was probably wondering what the she was doing there.

"Oh, hello, Silleh. Something you need?" Fake kindness, of course, but kindness none the less. Silleh accepted it.

"Hello~ to you too, Smurfette." Silleh smiled a smile that was so big almost no other smurf could do it. She hoped it made her seem nicer.

"I don't really need anything. Brainy wanted to smurf his home without me, so I thought I'd just come over and see if I could take the smurflings off your hands for awhile."

"Oooooo~h! _YES!_ Smurfy idea! Go ahead and take them!" Smurfette's relief made Silleh feel ten times better.

"Well, okay then. Smurfy it shall be." Silleh stuck some fingers in her mouth and attempted to whistle. She failed, though, and left Smurfette starring at her confused. "Oh, smurf it. Hey, guys! Wanna smurf with me over to..." She paused to see if the smurflings were listening. They were. "'The Pond of Jeff'?"

The smurflings were curious, but not curious enough. "That's a silly name." Nat said.

"Oh, I suppose it is. But don't let Jeff hear you say that!" Silleh made her voice sound worried for more affect. "We'd all be in deep smurf if he did."

"Who's this Jeff?" Slouchy asked trying to seem not too interested.

"Who's _JEFF?_ Why, I'm new to the village and even I know who Jeff is." Now they were all listening for sure. She nudged Smurfette and winked at her as a cue.

"Oh. Wait, you've never been told?" Smurfette played along.

"Smurfette, can't you tell us? _Please?_" Sassette begged.

"Oh, well- I- uh...I...wouldn't.." Smurfette was losing them.

"Well, I don't blame you." Silleh popped it. "I mean, who in there right smurf would want to be the ones to tell the smurflings about Jeff for the first time?"

"Oh, yes! Definitely won't be me!" Smurfette pulled herself from the act, which meant Silleh had to wrap this up quickly.

"But then again, Jeff would never let us use the _Martic_ if we were so rude as to show up without knowing his tale." She had them now. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to go alone and make all those wishes on my own..." Silleh sighed and the smurflings jumped to full spazzing attention.

"_WISHES?_" They asked in perfect unity.

"You really can make wishes?" Snappy asked in disbelief.

"Of course, why else would I make the long trip? Anything less would be a waste of time." Silleh started to turn, but purposely stopped at Slouchy's question.

"Can't you tell us, Silleh?" Slouchy's tone was no longer his usually not-interested tone.

"_Me?_ Why, I... I don't know. I wouldn't really want to be the smurf to tell you guys either..." Silleh made a face that was too innocent to be true.

"We promise to be on our best behavior!" Snappy begged.

Silleh's eye brow was raised. "Do you really think you guys can keep a promise like that?"

Lots of desperate nods were made. Silleh made a face like she was thinking.

"Well, alright then." They cheered and jumped for joy.

_Smurflings._ Silleh thought. _So eager for adventure._

"Well, what are you all sitting around for? Let's smurf to it!"


	3. Chapter 3 Rocks Got it

Chapter 3:

"Bags open." I trotted away from my open bags and went toward the kitchen where a lot of prepared food was waiting. "Next?"

"Flower people?" Mic read off a list confused.

"Right, plant food." I used my horn to stick a bag of plant food in one of my empty bags. "Check."

"Rock people..." Mic was seriously confused now. "What is this?"

"Rock people, rocks. Got it." I put rocks in my bag. "What do you mean?"

"Other ponies." Mic read. "I mean, what is this list for?"

"Right. Hay." I put hay in my bag. "I'm going some where far away. Who knows what type of civilization will be living there?"

Mic tossed the list in the air.

"What's next on the list?" I asked. Mic's eyebrows lowered and he made a 'you can't be serious' face. "What?" I asked clueless.

"What are _you_ going to eat?"

"Well, I—uh…" To be honest, I hadn't really thought of that. I just wanted to have something to offer as a peace treaty.

"I doubt that hay will hold you for long." His stare was steady and emotionless. He began packing my other bag with jars of fruit, flashlight, wrapped muffins, a blanket, and—

"Mic…" He had taken off his headphones and music player and were about to put them in my bag. "Please don't. Those are the most precious things you own. I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to them."

He didn't move. "And I have complete faith in you."

"That makes one of us." I muttered.

Mic heard it. He dashed from the bags to me with no emotion. For some reason, I got real nervous. He moved so quickly that I shut my eyes tight. Mic quickly slipped his headphones on my head and put the music player in my hoof.

"There is no other pony I have more faith in. Not even Vinyl Scratch." He smiled at me warmly.

Vinyl Scratch was Mic's hero, his role model. He had always hoped to be as famous in the music industry as her. Mic's headphones were even autographed by her. So, to hear him say that, I was pretty much speechless. I wanted to thank him, I really did; but I couldn't speak. (Once again, speechless.) Didn't matter, through; Mic read my eyes and put on a nervous grin.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. What if you get transported to a deserted wasteland? You'd be bored to death." Aw, Mic didn't like all the grateful attention. Too bad.

I made a really marely squeal and hugged him tight. "You're the _greatest_ friend a filly could ever ask for!"

When I finally decided to let go, Mic fell to the floor and there he stayed. My horn glowed and I closed my bag and attached it to my body. "Now, to say goodbye to everypony." I began to trot to the door. "Bye, Mic!"

"G'byyye…" Mic moaned.

I stuck my head out the door. "GOODBYE, EVERYPONY!" Then I slammed it shut. "Now that, that's out of the way… on to the new world!" I dashed into the room and shut the door.

Mic was still dizzy on the floor. "Whaaa?..."


	4. Chapter 4 The Knife

Silleh confidently led the way; each smurfling followed behind her in a nice, straight line.

"Silleh, permission to speak?" Snappy asked from behind Sassette. (Nat was behind Slouchy, who was behind Snappy, who was behind Sassette, who was behind Silleh. I hope that clears things up.)

"Uh...hault!" She shouted. Silleh walked back to where Snappy was. "Speak freely, smurfling."

"How much farther do we have to smurf, Silleh?" Snappy asked. She noticed something different about him. He looked tired, _really_ tired. She even noticed a difference in his tone. Silleh looked around and made a quick observation of the others and gained the same results.

"Sit and rest- if you want." The second the option was given the smurflings dropped like one of Clumsy's bags of rocks. Silleh slipped off the bag strapped to her back and opened it.

_I had hoped that we would make it farther..._ She pulled out a small bunch of smurfberry cupcakes wrapped with a napkin. _Before we started eating our food supply._

"Okay, guys, eat up!" She said tossing a cupcake to each smurfling. "Greedy's finest." Silleh complemented before taking a bite of one herself, but then started looking around. The smurflings cheered.

_At this rate we'll never make it; there has to be a way to get there faster..._

She looked up into the trees and then down at the ground; her gaze shifted from the hill, up ahead, to the cupcake in her hand. And then it struck her! Silleh hopped up and began ripping off large pieces of bark from the trees. The smurflings watched almost frightened by her sudden actions, but none bothered to ask. Silleh did strange things all the time. What was so different about this? Well, when Silleh had accumulated enough bark she ran back to her bag and pulled out a knife. The smurflings gasped! There's the difference.

"Smurfaroo! Where in the world did you smurf that, Silleh?" Sassette asked in a panicky tone.

"Oh- uh... smurfed it myself." Silleh answered before she began stabbing and tree repeatedly.

"Does Papa Smurf know?" Nat asked.

"Um..."

_Opps._ Silleh thought.

Gosh, she could say yes, for it was true; Papa Smurf _did_ know. But how would that affect Papa Smurf? No one else was supposed to know. There just smurflings, they can't keep to themselves. Every smurf in the village will be at Papa's door wondering about the knife... And even if that didn't happen, the smurflings would be at his door instead at the least. No good. She could simply say no, but the smurflings are already frightened; them thinking they're with a crazy smurf who keeps knifes, secretly, against Papa Smurf's orders wouldn't be good also.

_What to say...Painful lie? Almost as painful truth? _ Silleh thought.

After much thinking, Silleh noticed the smurflings were still waiting for an answer. "Eh...no." Silleh lied.

The smurflings didn't said, utter, or breath a single word. Not good. Not good.

Silleh had to just hope for the best and continue. She finally stopped stabbing the tree when she saw sap slowly trickling out from the hole.

"Ah," Silleh whispered. "Sassette, could you pull a cup out of my bag and bring it over here?"

No response.

_Oh, dear._ Silleh thought. She quickly ran to her bag and got a cup and held it under the hole to catch the sap.

Bitter silence.

Silleh couldn't take it anymore; something had to be done. "Stop it." Silleh calmly demanded. The smurflings looked up at her instantly. "I'll...tell you the truth... about the knife. But you have to promise me to never tell anyone I told you." Silleh hoped this wasn't a bad idea.

"What do you want us to do, lie to Papa Smurf?" Snappy asked tersely.

"Chattering chipmunks! I can't lie to Pappy!" bursted Sassette.

"I'm not asking you to!" Silleh shouted. "Ugh...sorry. Look...Papa Smurf knows about the knife, okay?" Shocked expressions. Oh, dear. "But you still can't tell anyone. Papa Smurf told me not to tell anyone I had smurfed one."

"Why in the smurf not?" Snappy argued. Silleh wanted to answer but looked up to the sky instead.

_If we hurry, we can make it to the pond and back to the village before dark._ Silleh thought.

"Plan B. We smurf to the pond and on the way back I explain." Silleh said shifting her stare from the sky to the smurflings. They kind of just looked around. "I promise to explain, and if you don't believe me you..." Silleh bit her lip. "You...can ask Papa Smurf... But believe me, I'm not some dangerous, crazy, smurf."

The smurflings looked around at eachother, Sassette smiled and looked to Silleh. "Salvering salamanders! I believe you, Silleh!" Sassette cheered.

"I don't think your dangerous," Slouchy added. "Crazy, but not dangerous." Snappy nodded his head in agreement.

Silleh was touched, even by Snappy's nod. "Well, if you guys want those wishes, were going to have to hurry." The smurflings moaned. "Luckily, most of the rest of the journey is downhill. Basicly, all we need to do is get up the hill." She turned her head to show the direction it was in. "Think you can manage?"

The smurflings fidgeted and moaned. "Oh, I should tell you the 'Tale of Jeff' along the way."

"Smurfaroo!" All the smurflings shouted and quickly scarfed down there cupcakes. Meanwhile, Silleh was using the sap to glue the tree bark together in long layers. By the time the smurflings were done with their food, Silleh was done with her large board.

"Hey, what's that?" Snappy asked.

"This, my friend," Silled answered. "is our ticket to making it to the pond. Come on!" She grabbed her bag and board and started toward the hill.

The smurflings followed. "Long ago, there lived a special rock that was placed beside a pond. It stayed beside that pond for many, many, _many_ years... Until one day Clumsy found it.

"Clumsy really found it?" Sassette butted in.

"Smurf ya'!" Silleh loved to boast about her friends. "But when Brainy and Clumsy got back, Brainy kept taking all the credit for finding it and stuff."

"Sounds like Brainy..." Snappy commented.

"Well, the rock _was_ pretty smurfy!" Silleh got all excited. "It's the coolest thing ever! But..." Silleh made a sort of sad face. "The rock was Jeff."

"Jeff's a _rock?_" Snappy questioned.

"_Was_ a rock. Gunna let me finish smurfing my story or what?" Silleh answered coldly. Snappy put a pouty face on and stayed quiet. "Continuing on; we all know how much Clumsy _loooooves_ his rocks," The smurflings giggled and nodded. "Well, he really loved that rock; ya'know, with it being so darn smurfy and all. Jeff had never felt care like that in his whole, long life. So, you can imagine his anger at Brainy for taking all the credit from Clumsy." The smurflings ooed. "Jeff started grumbling..."

_"Ssssh. Calm down Mr. Rock," Clumsy whispered to Jeff._

_"Clumsy, are you talking to the rock?" Brainy smurf asked in disbelief._

_"I was just trying the smurf him down, Brainy. He seems mighty upset about...uh, somethin', Clumsy said scratching the back of his head with one hand and cradling Jeff with his other._

_"Clumsy Smurf, rocks don't talk!" Brainy informed irritated._

_"Oh, beg your pardon." Clumsy answered, looking at the rock, seeming distant._

_"You're forgiven." Brainy said, haughtily._

_"Oh, not you, Brainy. I was apologizin' to Jeff." Clumsy giggled._

_Brainy whirled on him! "Jeff? Who's Jeff? Tell me it's not the rock!"_

_"Oh, so he named the smurfy rock, so what, Brainy?" Smurfette complained._

_"Yeah! Clumsy loves rocks, Hefty added._

_"Uh, 'scuse me everyone, but me and Jeff got to smurf over the Papa's. Goodbye!" Clumsy announced smurfing to Papa Smurf's workshop._

_"He's talking to it!" Brainy was appalled. "Doesn't any other smurf see this?" Sure they did, but did they care? No._

"Anyhow, Clumsy shows Papa Smurf the rock and he starts taking the Papa Smurf too, the rock that is; explaining his predicament. Papa Smurf agrees to help him and does a bunch of stuff, anyway, he-" Silleh was cut off by a certain upset smurfling.

"You mean _magic?_" Snappy interupted.

Silleh stopped dead in her tracks. Her face made an upset expression; all the smurflings, except Snappy, had wide eyes.

"Why did you use the _M word?_" Sassette whispered in Snappy's ear. "_You don't use the M word around Silleh!_"

Snappy shoved Sassette away just for the whispers to continue from Nat in his other ear. "Yeah. Remember the last time someone kept smurfing up the M word to Silleh? Brainy wasn't able to eat for _three days!_"

"ALRIGHT!" Snappy shouted. "I get it. I'm sorry!"

"Apology accepted." Silleh answered.

"Can you continue the story?" Sassette quietly asked.

"Nope." Silleh said putting the board on the floor.

"Why not?" Snappy argued.

Silleh turned her head toward him and gave him a piercing glare that made him bite his lip. "'Cause we're here. We just have to ride this the rest of the way."


	5. Chapter 5 The Proposal

What happened next was just crazy. I'm spinning through some type of waiting place, unseen by any other pony. Or at least, none that have shared their experience; incredibly unique to this form of teleportation. It was a blur of colors; everything seemed to be in slow motion around me. Then it all stopped, quite suddenly. And I turned my head to see a bunch of gathered sparkles.

"Oh, my..." I heard myself say, which is strange on the accord that I don't remember saying it.

"Greetings." A voice echoed. It had absolutely no trait to it, no tone. It was almost as if it was a thought of my own, only, I knew it wasn't me.

"Greetings. So plain. Welcome, hello, hi, 'ello, _tree_— anything would sound better. 'Greetings' is just so _generic._" I said then covered my mouth with my hooves. "Oh, dear! Oh, dear! _What in Equestria?_ I'm so terribly sorry! I did not mean to say that!" I continued to say.

"But you were thinking it." The echoing voice answered.

"Well, yes... Oh, what in Equestria is going on? I shouldn't be talking! I'm just thinking!" I started to panic. "Panic! Panic! Panic! Oh, dear!" My eyes grew wide. I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Speaking and thinking are the same here." It continued to echo without emotion.

"Wh-what?" I responded. "What? What? What?"

"Your response is normal. You are new. I know I'm generic. Do you wish me to use the word 'Welcome' instead?" It echoed on.

"Oh my hoof, I've offended it." Opps. Spoke again...

"You are traveling into a new land, new world. But you won't be able to stay there forever if you don't follow the rules."

"Rules?" I perked up a little. "Oh, wow! Something I can learn, great! Maybe I'll write a story. Oh, dear! I'm talking again..." It was starting to get harder to keep my thoughts to myself.

"You will have 24 hours to find a replacement. In that time you must find someone who's willing to take your place in your land."

"They'll be me?" I asked the sparkles.

"No, but they will take your place. When you decide to return, your replacement will return to their world as well." The echo drifted off as the waiting place turned dark. I dropped and as I was falling I started to yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAA—"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" The smurfs riding a large board down a tall hill shouted.

Finally, they came to a stop. "That was _so much FUN!_" Nat cheered. Shouts and comments of agreement were shared at once.

"Alright, long story short. Papa pulled Jeff out of the rock and he became a smurf-sized rock person. He tried to take revenge on Brainy, turned out bad, had to apologize to Clumsy and erased Clumsy's memory of him. The whole thing was kind of Brainy's fault so Brainy doesn't like to talk about it and no smurf in the village ever likes to bring it up. Oh, and the Martic is the rock that Jeff left behind. He made smurfs able to wish on it in an attempt to make up for what happened, except Brainy. He still doesn't really like him. Okay, here we go." Silleh said very quickly. The smurflings had confused faces but let it go for now. Whether Silleh's story was true or not, they had wishes to make.

"Here it is..." Silleh announced and sat by a rock a third of her size. It was an amazing rock. There wasn't really anything special about it at all, but for some reason, the second you looked at it you just couldn't get over how great it was. It was like a magnificent work of art that was unable to be understood or taken in, with one look. The smurflings all stared at it with blank looks.

"That's a smurfy rock, if I've ever seen one!" Sassette chirped.

"Smurfy? It's much more than that!" Snappy added.

"_Are_ there words that can pefectly describe it? It's too amazing!" Nat shouted.

"Without a doubt." Slouchy said, grinning.

"Who wants to wish first?" Silleh smiled.

The smurflings made silly wishes. Nat wished that his caterpillar would turn into a butterfly, Snappy wished for all the smurfberry cupcakes he could eat, and Slouchy wished for something too quietly for any of us to hear. But Sassette wished something speacial; she wished for a changed Gargamel.

"What about you, Silleh?" Slouchy asked.

"Huh- what?" Silleh was kind of off day dreaming as they wished.

"Yeah! You wish next, Silleh." Snappy added.

"Oh, well...okay." Silleh turned to the rock and grinned. "I wish for a special friend; one unlike any other— one to understand and to help me cope with my new life," Silleh whispered to the rock. The smurflings changed their expressions to sympathize with Silleh's predicament.

_This is silly._ Silleh thought. _What I do to entertain smurflings..._

Suddenly, a ripped opening in the air appeared and I came flying out, making a splash landing into the pond. All the smurflings yelled and Silleh squealed.

There was silence.

_GAAAASP._

I popped my head out of the water and worked my legs to stay afloat. Then I started looking around and noticed the group of blue creatures with fear frozen on their faces. "Pardon me, dears. But could you possibly inform me on where I am?" Silleh's mouth dropped open. "Don't speak Equestrian?.. Oh, dear. I was afraid of that..." I spoke making my way to land.

"Slavering salamanders, Silleh! What is it?" Sassette blurted out.

My ears perked up. "Oh, you _do_ speak my language! Oh, thank goodness!" I shook my body to help rid it of the water that had coated my fur. I walked a little closer but not too close. "Please, my dears. It's of up most importance that I find the nearest civilization."

"Can we bring her to the village, Silleh?" Snappy asked. The smurflings looked at her with pleading eyes. I mimicked there expressions which, by the look on her face, seemed like a very foalish thing to do.

"Sure. Why not? Let's get smurfin'." She responded.

_Smurfin'?_ I thought. _Goodness, what could that possibly mean?_

Surely I could just watch them and figure out what smurfin' is, right? Well, I guess smurfin' means walking because that's all we did, after a half an hour of walking the little blue creatures were starting to look tired and the bigger blue creature seemed worried about them.

"Hey..." I immediately had their attention. "If you're tired, I could pull us there."

"How would you do that?" Snappy asked.

"Well, I just..." My horn glowed and their eyes grew to about the size of muffins. Anyway, I use my horn to take a piece of vine and with a flash the vine was attached to the board Silleh was holding. "If I may..." I said, my magic glowing around the board, she let it go and I put it on the ground. I pit the vine and announced. "Come aboard, if you wish."

"Whoa." Slouchy breathed. Soon all the blue creatures were on the board.

"Very well, then. _Onward!_" And with that I was off. It took but twenty minutes to make it to the village. Of course, I don't know the way, so the big blue creature was occasionally shouting 'Left!' or 'Right!' or 'Smurf straight ahead!'. There's that word again, "Smurf". I do wonder what it means. I'm running not walking... Perhaps it's a world for traveling?

When I rode into the village lots of surprised blue faces were focused on me. I put on a nervous grin and tried to seem as friendly as possible. The blue creatures on the board got off and thanked me. Next, a blue creature dressed in red (Most of the others were all dressed in white.) came running out to see the passengers. Him and the bigger passenger talked for a bit, they were too far away for me to hear. A small amount of time passed before he came to see me.

"Welcome!" He said with a warm smile. I responded with a smile as well. "This is the smurf village. I understand you aren't quite familiar with this area."

"Oh, yes! I'm afraid my home is nowhere near here." I explained.

"Well, rest assured, we'll do our best the smurf you back home." he replied.

_Huh._ I thought. _So smurf is a word for traveling!_

"Oh, that's very nice of you but I don't need to go back home. In fact, I'm here to offer a proposal."

His warm smile changed into a confused expression. "Oh, what kind of proposal...uh.." He gestured to me, waiting for my name.

"Neon Dream, sir. But please, call me Neo."

"Neo, yes, well..." He continued.

"Perhaps it would be better to speak of it in private." My eyes looked around at all the creatures staring at us.

"Oh, um, yes. Of course." He said and led me to a funny looking mushroom house. It was _so_ cute!

While I discussed the proposal of a creature of his village going to explore my world, temporarily, while I stay and explore here, Silleh was dropping the smurflings off at Smurfette's.

"Thanks, Silleh, for taking them for the day." Smurfette said to Silleh.

"It was no problem, Smurfette." Silleh answered. "Oh, and guys." The smurflings turned their heads. "I believe I still have stuff to explain..."

"Forget about it, Silleh." Snappy said.

"Yeah, we believe you." Sassette added. "And we promise not to tell."

"Thanks, guys. Your the best. Night!" Silleh said with a wink.

"Good night, Silleh!" The smurflings sang.

"Well, of course I understand." Papa smurf said exiting his mushroom with me. "And I'm sure any smurf here would be happy to go. Feel free to go around and talk with the other smurfs. You can pick any of them except Greedy, Tailor, Hefty, Handy, and the smurflings. It's just too important that they stay here."

"I completely understand. Thank you so much, dear!" And then my search begun.


End file.
